


Small Person (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Short Reader, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Peter finds a girl stuffed in the cupboard in the physics lab.





	Small Person (Peter Parker one shot)

Today had been exhausting.

Peter lay his head on his crossed arms on top of the table, sighing. Ned was humming across the table from him, and Peter listened to the clicking and bumping as he continued to work on their science project.

“Peter, come on. Don’t fall asleep on me.”

Peter lifted his head up, blinking to clear away the fog in his vision.

“Sorry. I got home really late last night from Spiderman duty.”

Ned nodded. “How much did you sleep?”

Peter shrugging, rubbing his eye. “I don’t know. An hour?”

Ned frowned and looked at him, hands still working. “Maybe you shouldn’t go today. Take a day off and get some sleep.”

Peter immediately shook his head. “I can’t just bail. Mr Stark trusts me.”

Ned sighed and nodded slowly. “Well, it’s your choice.”

There was silence for a little while. Peter watched Ned as he leaned over the device they had been working on.

The lab was silent for the most part. There was another pair of students working on their project on the other side of the room. But apart from that, they were the only people here after school. Peter could feel his tired muscles growing heavy as he began dozing off once again.

“Hey, could you get me the screwdriver smaller than this from the cupboard over there?”

Peter blinked furiously to wake up, nodding and standing up. He trudged towards the cupboard Ned was pointing at. He pulled at the door, nearly shrieking when his eyes met and big wide stare.

“Ssshhhh!” The girl said, placing a finger to her lips. “I’m hiding!”

Peter let out a breath, now wide awake. “What’re you…?”

The girl waved her hand to dismiss his query. “What do you need?”

Peter blinked and cleared his throat. “Uh, a screwdriver?”

The girl moved a bit, as much as she could in her cramped position. She dug around behind her and held her hand out, a small red screwdriver in her grip.

“Is this it?”

Peter nodded, hesitantly taking it from her. She smiled brightly.

“Great! Um, shut the door now, will you?”

Peter nodded again, not knowing what to say. He shut the door slowly, not knowing if he was hallucinating due to his lack of sleep. He walked back to where Ned was still working, apparently not noticing how long Peter had taken. He took the screwdriver that Peter held out, mumbling a thank you.

Peter sat down, trying to convince himself that there was no way someone was hiding in a small compartment of the cupboard in the physics lab. Yeah, he’d probably imagined it.

Maybe Ned was right. He needed to sleep.

…………………

It was next day during Physics that Peter remembered the girl stuffed in the lab cupboard. His eyes wandered over to it as the professor droned on, convinced that it had been a dream. You had to be really small to fit in there. And why the hell would someone be in there anyway?

The same day, Peter and Ned stayed back at school to finish their project so they wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. Peter was wide awake this time; he had taken Ned’s advice and gotten sleep yesterday instead of swinging around the city. He contemplated something, setting his pen down and standing up.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, walking to where the cupboards were on the far side of the room. He stared at the one he’d opened yesterday, pulling it open. Inside were utensils and equipment for various projects, and nothing more.

Peter shook his head. He knew it. He’d just imagined it. The compartment was way too small to fit a person. No one in their right mind would want to get in there.

“What’re you looking for?”

Peter jumped at the sudden voice, turning around abruptly. His eyes connected with the same big ones from yesterday, widening at the sight. It was the girl.

She had a teasing smirk on her face, as if she knew what he was thinking.

“Or should I say,  _who_ are you looking for?”

Peter cleared his throat and shrugged, trying to play it cool.

“I’m not- uh, it’s not like- I don’t-”

Her giggle cut him off, and looking at her again made Peter realize how small she actually was. She was barely five feet tall.

“You wanna know how I got in there?” She gestured to the compartment behind him. Peter gave in and nodded.

“Yes please.”

She laughed this time, stepping forward. “Watch.”

Peter watched as she sat and folded herself into the small place, the image identical to the one he’d seen yesterday. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. The girl jumped out again.

“Ta-da!”

Peter shook his head, still grinning before he started fake clapping.

“Name’s Y/N.” The girl said, offering hand. Peter shook it.

“Peter.”

They stood for a while, grinning stupidly at each other.

“Why were you hiding in there anyway?” Peter asked, pointing to the open cupboard.

Y/N winked at him. “Why don’t I tell you over a cup of coffee sometime?”

Peter felt his face burn at the bolt question, bouncing on the balls of his feet and nodding vigorously. “That- yeah, that sounds awesome.”

With one last wink and a nudge, Y/N walked away from where he stood, Peter following the movement with his eyes. He turned around, grin fading with a yelp when he saw Ned standing right behind him. Ned gave him a weird look.

“You’re a superhero. You really shouldn’t be scared so easily.” He pointed to the door from where Y/N had exited. “Who was that?”

Peter grinned. “A really small person.”


End file.
